Ea
Summary The Sword of Rupture, Ea is the ultimate Noble Phantasm of Gilgamesh, a Divine Construct so old that it predates the concept of swords. It is a weapon that is his and his alone, existing only within the Gate of Babylon. It was created by the Gods for the purpose of cultivating worlds - it was used in the creation of the World itself, before ultimately ending up in Gilgamesh's hands. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. At least High 6-C with uncharged Enuma Elish, 5-B with full power Enuma Elish | 2-A Name: The Sword of Rupture, Ea Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Unknown; it was created during the Age of Gods and predates the concept of a sword Classification: Divine Construct, Noble Phantasm Wielders: Gilgamesh (Child), Angelica Ainsworth Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space) Attack Potency: Island level. Large Island level with uncharged Enuma Elish (Destroyed Rider's Reality Marble and easily overpowered Excalibur), Planet level with full power Enuma Elish (Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, capable of destroying Gaia's Reality Marble and likely overpowering Akhilleus Kosmos, which embodies the World. When used in Fate/strange fake, it would have destroyed the World without Enkidu's intervention. Child-Gil used it to destroy the Mirror World, a Reality Marble the size of Earth). Enuma Elish ignores conventional durability (It shows the "Truth" of creation, functioning on the same principle as Slash Emperor, which can kill Ultimate Ones, the strongest beings of each planet in the Solar System, like Type Jupiter). | Multiverse level+ (Finished off Tiamat), possibly higher Speed: Immobile, Massively Hypersonic with Enuma Elish | None, Massively FTL+ with Enuma Elish Durability: Island level | Multiverse level+ Range: Kilometers with an uncharged blast (Destroyed Rider's Reality Marble). Planetary with full power (Can destroy the World). Notable Attacks/Techniques: EaPrep.jpg|Gilgamesh preparing Ea in conjunction with Enkidu EaAtaraxia.gif|Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth EaCasualUseCCC.gif|A partially charged version of Ea in CCC EA Fate-ExtraCCC.gif|Enuma Elish ver. Fate/Extra CCC Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", it is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea who is believed to be the deification of the same power which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes", willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth", that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, as such it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power, as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish easily overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Key: Servant Gilgamesh | Full Power/Living Gilgamesh Category:Weapons Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2